


You Ain't Ever Alone

by wavyinterlude



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Comfort, Drama, Drugs, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, Mutual Pining, Rewrite, Romance, Scene Rewrite, Scene Rewrite s02e16, Unresolved Romantic Tension, s02e16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyinterlude/pseuds/wavyinterlude
Summary: “Hey,” he says in a comforting tone, stepping closer to her. “You ain’t ever alone. You always got me.”In which Olivia finds herself alone at night, and Spencer comes along to help. A cinematic rewrite of the final scene of 2x16.
Relationships: Olivia Baker & Spencer James, Olivia Baker/Spencer James, Spencer James/Olivia Baker
Kudos: 25





	You Ain't Ever Alone

**Author's Note:**

> original song: solid ground - michael kiwanuka

She finds herself in front of the box of drawers, full of her smaller possessions. Alone in her own home, loneliness slowly fills her, and temptation runs high. She stares at the drug, enclosed in its resealable plastic wrapping, slowly turning it with her fingers subconsciously.

A pill. A narcotic. A downfall.

Flashbacks fill her mind of a version of her Olivia almost doesn't recognise. The school's party animal. Dancing on a coffee table, bottle in hand, leading to her passed out body on her mother's couch from the after effects. A slur of pain and hangover in her words by day, a slur of intoxication and debauchery by night. Could she really go back?

Snapping back to reality, Olivia places the drug back into the compartment and closes the drawer. She pulls out her phone and finds the contact for her sponsor, Leslie, and dials her number, in need of support. She puts her ear to her phone and stares strongly at the drawers with a frown. But she's met with the same voicemail message that she received earlier. Loneliness continues to fill her, and she winces at the sound of the voice note.

_"Hi, you've reached Leslie. I'm not around right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you soon as I can. Thanks!"_

"Leslie, I really need you to call me back," Olivia says desperately, a sob in her voice. "Everything is spinning and everyone's gone, and I just- I feel.. like everything is falling apart. _Please_."

She sits for a moment, staring at the drawers so hard that she's burned a hole through them and they've become nothing but a blur, until an idea comes into her head. _Alcohol._

Meekly walking out of the room, she walks to the alcohol cupboard in the kitchen, contemplating as she does so. After all, who would find out? It would be nothing.

_Right?_

She finds a clear bottle of vodka and holds it in her hands, staring at the problematic yet familiar stranger as she wonders how she got to there in the first place. Could she really do it again?

Letting go of her thoughts, she places the bottle down and quickly unscrews the cap before placing it against her lips

"It's not a pill," she mutters to herself in a futile attempt at silencing her conscience and guilt.

She takes a swig of the raw vodka, wincing at the bitter taste of the liquor that burns everything in its path. A blazing yet warm, comforting sensation that was once familiar to her. Guilt washes over her for a moment, but she brushes it off before taking yet another large gulp of the alcohol.

She really did it. She broke her sobriety. The realisation settles in on her uncomfortably, and a part of her almost regrets drinking. _Almost_.

She's about to drink more when she hears the sudden, unexpected opening of the door, causing her to jump. Alarmed, Olivia quickly closes the bottle and places it back in the cupboard.

She leaves the kitchen without leaving a hint to find Spencer walk inside, carrying some clothes with him. She furrows her eyebrows in curiosity, surprised to see him walk in. She didn't expect anybody to be coming home tonight at all, and Olivia doesn't know whether to be worried or relieved to see him come over.

"Wait, what're you doing here?" Olivia asks. "I thought you were in Crenshaw with your family." She suddenly worries if he can smell the scent of the alcohol on her, but brushes off the growing anxiety as he looks at her without a hint of suspicion.

"I came back to check on you," Spencer answers, always kind. Always caring.

"Me?" she questions in disbelief, incredulous that he'd come over just for her.

"Yeah," he confirms like it was obvious to her. "With everybody bouncing for the summer, and Jordan with Simone, we pretty much all each other's got!" A small grin grows on his face towards the end of his sentence.

"I- I thought I was alone..." she stammers, her voice wobbling as her eyes move from Spencer's face to behind him, trying not to cry in front of the boy.

"Hey," he says in a comforting tone, stepping closer to her. "You ain't ever alone." He pauses for a moment, subconsciously studying her facial features, with a strong expression, almost as if he wanted to protect her, to comfort her.

"You always got me."

Olivia's heart warms and takes a few skips, running wild in her chest, and so does his, as a genuine smile finds its way to her face the very first time that night. Staring into each other's deep brown eyes, they hold their eye contact for so long that the tension in the room becomes so thick it could be sliced with a butter knife, their chemistry almost tangible for a moment.

"Uh, a'ight, uh, so, what trashy TV show are we watching tonight?" Spencer asks, breaking the silence. He feels blood rush to his cheeks, and he suddenly feels grateful that his dark complexion would hide any blush. He leaps over the couch with one hand, a small grunt escaping his lips as he takes a seat and picks up the remote. Olivia watches him in slight awe before breaking out of her stare, and taking a seat herself on the couch.

He turns from the TV and holds the remote for her. "Uh, matter-a-fact, you pick a show," Spencer insists with a smile. "I'll go get some snacks." His kindness causes her heart to flutter, and his warmth reaches into her own chest once again, settling in her heart. A home.

Olivia watches him get up before he is out of her sight, and she looks up at the TV screen to pick the show, reading aloud the options so he can hear. "Ah, 'kay. Got spoiled hip-hop kids, spoiled mafia kids, uh— Oh! _Tattoos Gone Bad_?—"

The sound of a glass bottle crashing to the floor causes the girl to jump in fright. She turns to find Spencer gasping as he stares at his extended arm, frozen without moving it. A billion thoughts rush through the boy's mind, as the anxiety of his worst fears coming true suddenly starts to trouble him.

_"If there was any residual nerve damage, we would've known by now. Especially given the intensity of the Jambourie games."_

"Oh my god, Spencer, are you okay?" Olivia asks in worry, as she walks over to him. She notices Spencer grabbing his own arm with a look of fear on his face, and juice and shards of glass shattered on the floor.

He slowly lifts his head to look up at her, as they stare at each other in horror. Dread crashes on them like a tidal wave, taking everything in its path, and their worst fears make their existence.

"Oh _no_..." Olivia mutters, as realisation dawns on both of them, and the grief comes upon them without warning.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this scene so much and I felt the need to rewrite it. I love Spencer and Olivia, and I plan on writing more fanfics other than rewrites.
> 
> This is my first work for this pairing, and also my first work on AO3 so bear with me if I've done something wrong lol. Thanks for reading.


End file.
